Rustic Amber
by mspolapotter
Summary: I have been jaded. I have been hurt. I have been the perfect best friend, but he still doesn't get it. I love him and everyone knows but him.
1. The Comeback: Part I

YAYYYYY!

I am back with the first chapter of the _Jaded Emerald_ sequel, _Rustic Amber_.

In the last chapter of _Jaded_, I promised that I'd write a sequel, true-to-life or not. But guess what? Most of this will be the true to life story. It's only been the first three months of school and I already have a lot of events to input.

So without further ado, I give you _Rustic Amber_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. It is the sole property of Ms. JK Rowling and I thank her for having created this wonderful world in which we live in whether or ot it is in our dreams.

* * *

_**Rustic Amber**_

_the Jaded Emerald Sequel by mspolapotter_

_based on true-to-life events_

* * *

**The Comeback: Part I**

_The Knight Bus._ Not really the most reliable form of Wizard transport, but definitely the speediest.

When the purple three-decker pulled up in front of our house, I braced myself for one hell of a roller-coaster ride.

Ron owled me yesterday, asking if I could help him and Ginny with their essays. I had no choice but to agree, so here I am, turning my guts inside out. Okay, maybe that was a bit gross for the public.

Anyway, I waited a few minutes before Ron and Ginny arrived. After a few minutes, Luna and Neville arrived.

"Ron I thought you said only you and Ginny were coming?" I whispered to him when Luna and Neville were talking with Ginny.

"Well, I accidentally told Luna and Neville about it so . . ."

"You know what, never mind," I replied. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, probably with his girlfriend or something," Ron replied dismissively.

"Wait, what?"

"Harry's probably with his girlfriend," he repeated. "I told him you were coming but he didn't reply."

"Back up," I said. "Harry has a _girlfriend_? Since when? Who is it? What's her name? Why did I find out just now?" My voice got louder and louder with every question.

"Whoa, steady girl," Ginny suddenly said, putting a hand on my back. I was shaking. I could feel my hands turning cold. Harry has a girlfriend. And he didn't even tell me?

"He told you he has a girlfriend, Ron?" I asked. I was still in shock.

"No, he didn't," Ginny replied, obviously trying to calm me down. "I told you to choose your words carefully, Ron."

"Okay, before you tell me, let's sit down," I said as calmly as I could. I was going to collapse into a ball and cry any minute. "Now, Ginny, tell me what actually happened since your brother can't be trusted to choose his words carefully."

"Well, Dad, Ron and I went to their house at Privet Drive," she began. "But his uncle said he was gone. He was with a girl named . . . Charlotte or something. Dad wasn't convinced, so we asked if we could go to his room to check.

"When we got there his things were still in his trunk, like he didn't even touch his stuff all summer. Ron has his theory that he might have a girlfriend."

"Seriously, what else could have gotten his attention in the _Muggle_ world?" Ron interjected.

I took a deep breath. "Well, never mind that now. Time for business."

We spent four days at the Leaky Cauldron doing homework and sharing stories of what we did during our summers.

"Charlie took us to Romania," Ron began. Ginny interjected every once in a while Luna and Neville listened intently. I pretended to be super-engrossed in their stories, but I was honestly thinking about Harry most of the time.

I was worried mostly of our friendship. Harry has a Muggle girlfriend. What would happen to us when we get back to Hogwarts? Last year was probably one of the best years I had in school. That year could never happen again. What else could happen now? I have experienced some of the best moments of my life last year. Would I experience some of the worst this year? Maybe Harry will change again. Maybe, after graduation he'll go to university with his Muggle girlfriend. My parents will probably convince me to go to university as well. We'll have less and less time together. Maybe I should tell him. Maybe . . . after graduation I'll admit how I really feel. It's the only time we have.

"How about you, Hermione?" Luna suddenly piped up.

"Huh?"

"What did you do this summer?"

"What do you think?" I said with a laugh. "You guys know what I always do."

"Write," Ron said.

"You went to your relatives in France," Ginny added.

"Then you write some more," Luna said.

"And you did your homework," Neville finished.

"I'm impressed, guys," I replied with a smile.

"But wait there's more," Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"You worried about me and Harry," Ron said. "Harry, mostly."

"You wondered if we already did our homework and if any of us needed any help," Neville added. "Especially Harry."

"You thought about when we were writing to you," Luna said. "Most importantly, when Harry would write."

"And finally reminisced all our happy days," Ginny finished. "Especially those super-happy days with Harry."

"Not funny guys," I said with a laugh. "I actually did the first four things without thinking about Harry."

"Oh really?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I only thought about him three times," I replied defensively.

"Or four," Luna teased.

"Maybe five," Ron said.

"Maybe so many times that you can't count," Ginny added.

"Look who's counting," I said.

"You are," all four of them said in unison before laughing.

"Face it," Ginny said. "If you're in love, you're in love. No matter what you do, you wouldn't get him out of your head."

"That's why I'm not thinking about him," I replied. "Hey, Ron can I borrow Pig?"

"Sending a message to Harry?" he asked suspiciously the other sniggered.

"No, I'm going to write to my parents. I need money if we're buying school stuff tomorrow."

"Okay then," he replied, obviously not convinced. I stood up and walked into the girls' room.

"I bet she's writing to Harry," Ron said, thinking that I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Yeah me too," Ginny, Luna and Neville replied.

I'll show them.

"Dear Mom and Dad," I said loudly. "In case you were wondering, I'm doing perfectly well here at Diagon Alley. Luna and Neville are also here with me, Ginny and Ron. We are planning to go shopping for school stuff tomorrow. Can you meet me at Gringotts before lunch? Lots of love, your daughter, Her-mio-ne."

I walked back into the boys' room. "There. I hope you're convinced."

Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I just wrote a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, how's it going? I haven't heard from you all summer. Hope you're doing well._

_The five of us (me, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna) are here at the Leaky Cauldron doing homework. You can come if you need any help. We're planning on going to Diagon Alley to shop for school stuff tomorrow. Maybe you could come?_

_Send us your reply. Everyone misses you._

_Love from Hermione_

That seems like a decent message.

I tied the letter to Pig and whispered the address to his ear. I called my parents later using my phone and asked if they could come to Gringotts tomorrow.

I just love being sneaky.

The following morning, I woke up to Pig's impatient rapping on the window. He had the parchment tied to his leg. I opened the window and untied the letter excitedly. I flipped the piece of parchment over and saw Harry's writing.

_Sure. I'll see you guys there. Also need a bit of help with that Potions essay._

YES!

When everyone was up, we began preparing for a long day of shopping. Of course we went to Diagon Alley first. Everyone was in a bit of a shock to see Harry. I just smiled. Then I remembered the dream I had the previous night.

"Ginny, I have something to tell you," I said to her urgently. "It's about this dream I had last night."

"What about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry suddenly interjected. "It's about me."

Now, I so regret writing to him.

"Let's just get this day over with," I replied.

When we were back at the Leaky Cauldron, I got a phone call from my parents.

"Is it Dad?" Harry teased. The others sniggered. I gave him a death stare.

"Okay . . . Okay . . . Yes, Dad. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Bye dad!" Harry teased before I closed my phone.

"I have to go," I said, trying not to explode over Harry. "Family emergency. I'll be back tonight I guess."

"Um. Okay," Ginny replied. "Take care."

I grabbed my coat and ran downstairs.

When I was back in Muggle London I hid in an alley, put my coat on my mouth and screamed.

GAH. I hate him _so much _sometimes.

* * *

I'll be updating soon. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review :D


	2. Intense Competition

After so long I've finally written the 2nd chapter of Rustic Amber.

The reason why I wasn't able to write often was because I kept waiting for something to happen. I waited for the chapters to roll out before my eyes and roll out they did. Here's one thing though, this is not a happy ending. I will, of course, write a 3rd part, which was inspired by my teacher (yes, she told us about her cute love story) and that will not be true to life anymore. I'm off to college now, and we'll be going to two separate universities. We'll be a few kms apart.

Anyhoo, here it is, the second chapter of Rustic Amber. I'm sorry you had to wait so long.

* * *

**Intense Competition**

"So what was the emergency?" Ginny asked when I came back later that night.

"Oh . . . that." Wow I forgot to think of a proper excuse. "Um . . . my niece's dog died."

"Oh," she replied with obvious disappointment.

"Our letters came when you were gone," Ron said, handing over a bulky envelope addressed to me. Could it be . . . ?

I opened the letter and the first thing I saw was the shiny new badge that had my initials on it.

"Oh my gosh I'm Head Girl." I said.

"Anyone would have guessed," Harry snorted. I glared at him.

The following morning was the last day of summer. First thing we did in the morning was shopping. Of course, I was paired up with Harry. Duh.

"So," I began, trying to start a conversation and get him to open up about Charlotte. "I heard Ron went to your house."

"Yeah, but I wasn't home. I was with Charlotte," he replied.

"Oh," I said dismissively. "Is she your . . . you know . . . girlfriend?"

"Nah," he said. "She's Mrs. Figg's niece. She's starting at Hogwarts this year.

"Oh. How nice," I replied, heaving a sigh. That was cleared up. The rest of the day passed by without any more worries. Still I am wondering how we managed to shop, sort and pack in 10 hours. We will be back at Hogwarts soon.

As I boarded the train I became nostalgic. This will be the last time I'm going to Hogwarts riding this train. It was the first day of our last year. I wasn't nervous. Well, there's one thing that continued to bug me.

In a daze, I went to the Heads' compartment. I was thinking who the Head Boy could be. It wasn't Ron. It could be Ernie. Or David, that sneaky Ravenclaw kid. I got along with both of them. As long as it's not—

"Miss Granger! Just in time," McGonagall said, motioning me to the empty seat in front of her. The other seat was taken by the one person I didn't want to spend the rest of the year with. "I guess we can start the orientation then."

Oh God. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

I was barely able to listen to the orientation due to my head screaming_. "How am I supposed to live with this guy?" "Why couldn't it have been someone else?"_

When McGonagall walked out, I threw my hands in the air and said, "Why couldn't it have been Macmillan?"

"Ouch, Granger I'm right here, you know," Draco commented.

"I know. I meant for you to hear that," I said sarcastically. "Any idea how I could hate you any less?"

"Well, how about this," he replied, offering his hand. "I'm sorry for all of the things I've done and everything I've said."

I looked at him. Then back at his hand. Then back at him. "Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

He scoffed. "I'm not a Death Eater, Granger. That mark would just ruin my perfect skin."

"Oh God you _are_ Malfoy." I rolled my eyes and rummaged in my handbag. "Give me a week. I still have my doubts."

"Look, what would it take me to convince you that I'm a good guy?"

"Well seeing as you're still narcissistic and you still think of yourself as a god, I'd say not much." I pulled out a long piece of parchment and a Self-Inking quill.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Well, I do want to live in a civilized dorm. I'm not sure about you, but anyway, we're making Dorm Rules."

"That's just mean, Granger," he replied.

"Not mean enough," I snorted. "Rule number 1: no snooping."

"Rule number 2: no name-calling and house-teasing," he added. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Fair enough. Rule number 3: No touching other's stuff."

"Rule number 4: No use of the bossy tone." I glared at him.

"Rule number 5: No girls in the dormitory."

"Or guys. Rule number 6: No minding other's business unless help is asked for."

"That's ridiculous Malfoy," I said.

"Hey you never know." I shook my head again.

"Rule number 7: No dueling." He looked at me. "What? There's no telling where are arguments could lead to. Better safe than sorry."

"Rule number 8: No littering."

"Rule number 9: No hogging the bathroom," I finished. "There."

"If I may, Granger, a tenth rule?" he asked.

"What?" He took the quill from me and began writing.

"Rule number 10: No more last names. First name basis only."

"Wow that's pretty tough for you, huh?" I teased.

"Think we could finally live peacefully in one dorm?"

"Hopefully." I signed my name at the bottom and he signed his.

Draco Malfoy might not be the twitchy little ferret after all.

The first week at Hogwarts was the same, as usual. We learned a few advanced spells, practiced Apparition (for those who didn't get the first time), hung out with Hagrid. It was all so normal.

Until that day in Transfiguration.

"Now, I am going to teach you something that might make you change your mind about animals," Professor McGonagall said. "Your next lesson will be Animagi."

Excited noise came from the group. I just rolled my eyes. How childish.

"It's not as easy as it looks like," she continued. "It took me months to perfect changing into an Animagus, and I'm a Transfiguration professor." Then she looked at me. "Don't be too disappointed if you don't get it right the first time."

The class settled down. Professor McGonagall Vanished several chairs to make a big space for transformation. We formed a ring with Professor McGonagall in the middle.

"First," Professor said. "Before you attempt turning into an Animagus, you must know your Patronus. Does anybody here not know their Patronus yet?"

Nobody raised their hands. The Patronus charm was supposed to be taught during our fifth year, but because of Umbridge, that wasn't taken up and was taught during sixth year instead, so several still had problems conjuring theirs. Some had relieved looks on their faces, others smug, having been taught by Harry during fifth year.

"Very well, then Next if Apparition had three D's, Animagi Transformation has 3 S's. Shape, strength and Spirit.

"The first S, shape. One must know the shape he or she is turning into, otherwise, he or she might turn into a hodge-podge of whatever animal's in their heads.

"The second s, strength. You must know the strength of the animal so you may use your form to its fullest potential.

"And the final s, spirit. You must internalize your spirit animal so that you may use it for its purpose, as a disguise.

"The process of turning into an Animagus is similar to that of Apparition. You internalize your three S's, and feel yourself slowly transform."

Slowly, Professor McGonagall turned into a cat. We all applauded. In one bound she turned back to her own self. "Now who would like to try it first?" Several students, mostly Dumbledore's Army, raised their hands.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter," she called. The three stepped forward. Of course, Neville was in the middle.

"Close your eyes and concentrate," Professor McGonagall said.

For a moment nothing happened. Later on, Neville started growing a mane. Ron's ears elongated. Antlers sprouted from Harry's head. Soon they were on fours. Neville was roaring, Ron was barking and Harry wasn't making a noise, but almost instantly, he turned into a stag. The class burst out in applause.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, but he had already turned back to his human form. Ron's ears and Neville's mane were disappearing back into their heads.

I wanted to try it as soon as possible. If Neville, Ron and Harry could do it, I definitely could.

* * *

I could not do it.

It's been a week and I can barely transform into an otter. This was way harder than conjuring a Patronus. If I don't get my act straight, Harry's going to best me in transfiguration.

I borrowed all the Animagi resource books from the library and burned the midnight oil trying to turn into an otter. I got nothing except false hopes whenever I sprouted two whiskers that disappeared after 10 seconds.

I knew I was going to flunk McGonagall's first exam of the term.

On test day everyone applauded when Harry Potter transformed into a stag in less than five minutes.

"Well done, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, clapping her hands. It was the first time Harry aced a practical exam of hers. "Ms Granger, it's your turn."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst.

On that same day, the class gasped when Hermione failed the first Transfiguration exam of the term in less than five minutes flat.

Way to start my final year.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the meantime. I'm currently finishing up the fourth chapter and encoding the third. This is not turning into a DraMione, mind you.

Thanks for reading! Please review :))


	3. Writer's Block

School's back in three weeks and by that time, I'll be wrapping up Rustic as well.

* * *

**Writer's Block**

Normally, I will be crying because of Draco Malfoy. Harry would be the one comforting me. By some weird twist of fate, today it's the other way around.

"You're not stupid," Draco said from outside my door. He was trying to coax me into coming out to eat. "So Potter beat you in one exam. It's not yet the end of the world. There are tons more to go."

"What if he beats me in the other exams too?" I replied. There was a short silence.

"The Hermione Granger I knew wouldn't give up," he said. "She'd beat the crap out of that loathsome evil little cockroach and show him who's boss."

I smiled to myself. He was right.

"I'll be in the Great Hall. Dinner's ready. I wiped my face frantically and checked the mirror if I looked decent (I didn't). I went outside just before he opened the portrait hole.

"Wait," I called. "I—I'm coming with you."

I tried to avoid other people's eyes as they stared at us. It was definitely a sight, Draco Malfoy and I walking to Dinner together without strangling each other. I clutched my notebook tightly. Some people were staring at it as well. They were used to rolls of parchment, not bundles of paper bound together.

"What's that?" Draco finally asked.

"It's a notebook," I replied, wanting to laugh at how curious he looked. "It's a bunch of lined paper bound together."

"Can I—?"

"No," I immediately cut him off when he tried to reach it. "Sorry."

We parted ways upon reaching the Great Hall. I sat beside Ron and immediately flipped open my notebook.

"Wassat?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food. "'Choo do'in?"

"It's a notebook and I'm writing," I replied.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked. My heartbeat quickened. _Think of an excuse._

"N-nothing," I replied lamely. A few silent minutes passed. They seem to be watching me.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Ron finally said.

"You seem very absorbed," Harry added.

I sighed. "What are you guys—hey!" Harry snatched the notebook from me.

No.

"Harry Potter, you arse, give it back!" I screamed as he ran out of the Great Hall. I bolted after him. He was on his way to the lake.

"HARRY!" I screeched. _He is so childish_, I thought, but my other self was going crazy.

_Aaah! This is _so _like one of those movies!_

He stopped running when we were both standing at the edge of the lake.

"'Go on, fetch him,' my friend Michelle said at my right. I sat up feigning annoyance and went to the gate to meet James. He was late. He made me think he'd never come.

"Unfortunately, I was stopped by my Chemistry teacher.

"' Jean, where are you going?' she asked.

"'James,' I replied. 'He's stuck outside.'

"'I'll go get him,' she said. 'Now go back to your area.'

"In a few minutes James sat beside me, his shoulder crashing on mine. The gesture was met by some loud jeering. I rolled my eyes at him.

"'You're late,' I said. He just shrugged and pulled out his Geometry worksheets.

"Interesting," Harry said approvingly. "What's this?"

"I'm writing stories for the internet," I replied. "It's not much—"

"Not much?" He repeated incredulously. "This is good stuff, 'Mione! You should get published!"

I kept a solid and appreciative facade but my guts twisted and my muscles blushed. I'd never gotten a compliment like that before.

He kept flipping the notebook.

"Where's the rest?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not yet written. Only parts of the story pop up in my mind."

"What's the story about anyway?" he asked with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes and snatched the notebook back.

"Nothing you should care about," I replied. That was too close. I never got the Draco Malfoy section of my Harry Potter manual so I have to know how to handles situations like this.

"Well, it's apparent that James has got a thing for Jean, though," he said. I began walking away. "Hermione!"

"What?" I yelled back irritably.

"I was just wondering . . ." he stopped a few feet in front of me. "If Jean fell for James . . . is there any chance you'd fall for me?"

"What?" I replied. My insides were churning but I just laughed sarcastically and shrugged. "I dunno. Why are you asking such a stupid question anyway?"

"Because . . . because if there is, I'll be here waiting," he said. I pretended to be annoyed and walked away.

_Did that mean something? That must mean something! Harry must be in love with me too! He's really—_

SHUT UP!


	4. Where R U!

Okay. So I have 5 chapters left to write and about 7 more to encode.

* * *

**Where R U?**

That afternoon, I decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. I hadn't seen my old home in a long while.

"Guess what?" Ginny said, sneaking up from behind me. "Next Saturday's a Hogsmeade weekend. You'll come with us, won't you?"

"That depends," I replied. "Are Tweedledum and Tweedledee coming?"

"Ginny rolled her eyes. She hated it when I called her and Luna's boyfriends that. Both their boyfriends were Slytherins. How it happened, I wasn't sure. But ever since, they've been hanging out with us, making both Ginny and Luna forget that they had other friends. Harry didn't hang out with us often as well, since Tweedledum (Ginny's boyfriend) is totally jealous (and insecure) of him.

"Of course they are, Hermione, but don't be such a party pooper."

I sighed. I didn't want to be alone at school anyway. "Fine."

I expected that Ginny and Luna would forget about me since I was the only one without a partner. Ron had begun hanging out with different people ever since "The Split." Draco bailed; he still wasn't comfortable with us. I tried asking Harry, but he said he had some important stuff to do.

Yeah, right.

We had the rest of the morning to spend. We went first to the Three Broomsticks to pile up on energy.

Finally, I wasn't able to resist. I opened my phone and composed a message.

_We're at d 3 Broomstix. Where r u? _I scrolled through my contacts and sent in to Harry. Just last year, Muggle gadgets were finally allowed at Hogwarts, so naturally, we all had cell phones,

_I'm out of school_, he replied. _McG allowd me out 2 arrange impt stuff._

_Oh. Ur not coming then?_

_Y?_

_Jus asking._

_U want me 2 b there don't u?_ Jerk.

_Whatev, Harry._

_C'mon. Admit it._

_I jus feel so out of place here, ok? Now can u come?_

_Sorry. 2 busy._

_U always say that._

_Well, it's true._

_& u want me 2 blive that bcoz...?_

_It's true._

_I'll c u when u get back._

_Dont u have some Head Girl stuff 2 do by then?_

_Oh. Yeah._

_I'll c u around, Mione._

_U 2, Harry._

And that ended our conversation. Wow it's only been a couple of weeks and we were so busy already.

We bought a few sweets at Honeydukes and also watched the launch of their new products (and had samples) before buying some stuff at Zonko's. Then we had lunch at one of the new theme restaurants.

"So what did he say?" Ginny asked when I sat down next to her.

"He's not coming, of course," I replied bitterly.

"Why? Busy again?"

"He's always busy," I scoffed. "Besides, why'd he come all the way here to be with me anyway?"

"He always has time for you," she consoled.

"He used to, at least."

Ginny didn't say another word.

The bitterness didn't last long. As soon as I got back to my dorm, I had him out of my head.

We had nothing much to do during night patrol, so he was back in my head again. Harry Ron and I used to have fun together. Even if our lives were in danger. Now it's just so . . . _different_. I used to say to myself, what would my life be like without Harry or Ron?

_Well, here it is_, I thought sadly. I hope there was a way to get them back together.

"Why the long face?" Draco observed as we were walking back. I shook my head and a tear nearly fell from my eye. I wiped the edges of both my eyes just to be sure. "Hermione are you crying?" I shook my head again.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

"Do you have an ouchie, here?" he asked, pointing to his chest. I couldn't help but laugh. "Is it because of that mean Weasley-boy? Or did Mr. Potter make Mione cry?"

I laughed again, which I thought was crazy because I was crying at the same time. "I just . . . miss them, that's all," I replied. "Ever since Ron and Harry fought . . . it just hasn't been the same."

Draco patted my back and sort of held me tight in an awkward, one-armed hug.

"Does Mione want Drakey to dance so she could smile again?" he said. I pushed him away jokingly.

"You sound ridiculous, Draco, do you know that?"

The sound of our laughter echoed off the hall.


	5. Trying to Be Happy

Wow. Only less than three weeks left before I start college! I have hit an unexpected Writer's block and I hope I get out of it soon to finish this.

* * *

**Trying to be Happy**

It still puzzled me why Hogwarts cares-so much about Quidditch. The first match of the season was a scheduled a week from now, so all the players were excused from their classes. Even Draco was relieved from his Head Boy duties. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams camped outside. Slytherin got the Quidditch Pitch, so McGonagall allowed a duplicate of the pitch for the Gryffindor Team. Draco felt sorry for leaving me all alone and Ginny had Tweedledum to worry about, so sometimes they come up to school at night. Harry? I'd see him up in the air at night before I go to bed, trying out the strategies we used at the Interschool last year.

I didn't watch the match. I wanted Harry to see that I was just as "busy" as he was. Well not that he'd care. Honestly, I didn't feel up to it. Watching this particular match felt . . . wrong. I just asked Draco to try not get him bloodied up too much. Lately, they'd been in good terms with each other and that was great.

About an hour after the match started, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_We won. Having lunch at Hogsmeade w/ Harry & Draco. Ron & d others didn't want 2 cum. Meet u d 3 Broomstix._

Lunch? With Ginny and Draco and Harry? I got up immediately and rummaged in my trunk for something decent to wear.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with Hogwarts students. I was easily able to separate the table that had a blonde and a redhead.

"There you are," Draco said by way of greeting. "Now come on, off we go."

"Wait, we're not eating here?" I asked.

"Of course not. We're going to that theme restaurant we went to before," Ginny replied.

The whole time we were walking, Harry did not say a word. He seemed very anxious as well.

"Guys, I'll meet up with you out there, okay?" he said when we passed by a photo shop. "I . . .have something to get from here."

"Sure, no prob," Ginny replied. "What are you having? So we can order for you."

"Just ask Hermione," he replied before walking in hurriedly. The way he said my name . . . it was like I wasn't even here.

Five minutes after our food arrived, Harry came in, clutching his wallet. He flipped it open and then smiled.

"Why are you acting so goofy?" Ginny asked when he sat down.

'Nothing," he replied. Ginny snatched the wallet before Harry could even complain. It must help to have Fred and George for brothers. She flipped the wallet open then looked at Harry.

"Really ,harry? Phoebe? You've been blabbing about her for days and now you have her picture in your wallet. Did she even agree to go out with you?"

"I didn't ask yet," he replied. Ginny put her face in her palm.

"Phoebe? You mean Phoebe Phoenixfire? The new Chaser on my team?" Draco asked.

"That's the one." Ginny looked at me slowly.

It's like I didn't even need to be here. Harry was . . . in love. And he didn't even bother to tell me about it. Wow, that's great considering we were supposed to be best friends.

We continued to eat lunch in silence. It seemed that Hurt was having my heart for lunch as well.

As soon as lunch was over, Harry excused himself to go back to school. Probably to meet up with Phoebe. Draco had to go back as well. It was his turn to check the kitchens if there were any problems. Ginny and I decided to stroll around.

"Does Draco know you're in love with Harry?" Ginny asked. I was looking at the sky so my tears won't fall down. I shook my head then took several deep breaths,

"How dense is he?" I said furiously. I wanted to punch something, but my punching bag was meeting up with some Slytherin chick.

"I'm thinking maybe a little too dense," Ginny replied. "Maybe he's decided that you're in love with him and he doesn't want you to get hurt, so he's keeping distance. It helps that you're Head girl. That's why he's okay with Draco now."

"He's stupid then," I decided, "if he thinks that I'll ever fall in love with Draco."

"Not impossible, you know," Ginny said. "You two are pretty close right now."

"Well, duh, try living with just one person. I bet you'll be close too."

When I got back to my dorm, I picked up my notebook and pen. I drew a straight line under the last bit of story that I've written and started writing a dialogue.

_**James:** I can't get her out of my head!_

_**Jean:** Who?_

_**James:** Her!_

_**Jean:** *throws a calculator at James*_

_**James:** Hey! What was that for?_

_**Jean:** Oh nothing. Just checking how dense you are._

I decided to check the whole notebook and see if I'd made anything coherent. I ended up scribbling all over the chapter outline. I decided to add Phoebe to one chapter.

I really, really needed a punching bag right now. The punching bag that I thought was a real friend was in his dormitory at the Gryffindor tower thinking about her one-week imaginary Chaser girlfriend.

I wanted to explode, but I ended up crying on the floor at the foot of my bed.

Minutes later, I thought I imagined someone calling my name, but what the hell, no one cares about me.

"_Alohomora!_" a muffled voice called outside. Damn my forgetfulness. The door opened and Draco looked at me broken and crying on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Draco, I have something to tell you," I said. He sat down beside me on the floor. I decided to take my chances and rested my head on his shoulder. He patted my arm as I told him about how I fell in love with Harry.

"I had a feeling," he replied. "But I wasn't sure."

Then I had a crazy idea. "Can I punch you?" I asked.

"No way woman," he replied immediately. "I don't want a replay of third year, thank you very much."

I punched him anyway. "You are such a git sometimes, do you know that?"

"A sexy git," he amended. I slapped him playfully.

Then I had another crazy idea.

"The handshake a week too late?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. We shook hands.


	6. The Fight

This is most probably the longest chapter in the lot. Please enjoy ;)

* * *

**The Fight**

Harry was a Quidditch Captain. Scratch that he is _the_ Quidditch Captain. Quidditch season just begun and he's been training the team for 15 hours each Saturday and Sunday. Ever since I strategized for them in the Inter-Schools Quidditch Cup, I've been with them every practice session, creating new tactics. I can definitely see the team wearing out. Ron always muttered his breath. Ginny was becoming cranky. Demelza, Jimmy, Ritchie and Alex (the new Chaser) never said anything, but were always out of focus.

"You have to let them rest, Harry," I said during one of their rare five-minute breaks,

"This _is_ rest," he replied, downing an entire bottle of water. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I mean a serious break, Harry," I said. "Can't you see? You're dumbing their skills instead of sharpening them."

"We're going to need all the practice we can get, Hermione," he said. "For half of the team, this is our last shot. I know you're our tactician, Hermione, but I'm still the Team Captain."

The only thing preventing me from punching Harry in the face like I did to Draco years ago was the fact that I don't want my record dirtier than it already is.

"Alright, team, back in the air," Harry called. Ginny and Demelza groaned loudly. Ron looked ready to kill. Jimmy, Ritchie and Alex grabbed their brooms without a word. I felt sorry for all of them.

I went back to the stands with my Omnioculars. Everything was already perfect. Their strategies worked flawlessly. I was sure that they could do this in their sleep, if only they could get any. The only thing wrong with the team is that the players didn't have enough energy. With Harry having them for the whole weekend, I'm guessing they stay up all night doing homework.

Soon, I noticed something wrong. Demelza was losing altitude. I grabbed my Omnioculars and zoomed in on her. She was losing her consciousness and looked like she was having a hard time breathing. I zoomed out and saw that Alex was nearest to her. Luckily, he was also beefier than either Jimmy or Ritchie.

"Alex! Grab Demelza before she falls off her broom!" I called out immediately. Alex caught her just in time as the broomstick continued to levitate.

"Good call, Hermione," Ginny commented when we were all back to the ground. She shot daggers at Harry. I touched Demelza's forehead.

"She's burning up," I said. "Jimmy, Ritchie, help Alex carry her. Ginny, get her broomstick. We have to get her to the Hospital Wing immediately."

Madam Pomfrey looked at us gravely after checking on Demelza. Ron was already snoring on one of the chairs. The others struggled to stay awake.

"She's completely unconscious," Madam Pomfrey said. "One wrong move and she could have been under a coma. Her body has completely shut down. I expect she's been awake for about a week now."

"How did she do that?" Jimmy asked.

"Pepper-up Potion," she replied after leaning in on Demelza's mouth. "It smells so strongly in her breath. She'll wake up in a couple of days, but she'll need about three weeks of complete bed rest."

"What about the match?" Harry asked, speaking up for the first time since we got here. "It's a month away. Will she be able to play?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. I'm not allowing her any strenuous activities until after Christmas break." With that, she walked away.

The whole team was in shocked silence for a while.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry said. "We're one Chaser short."

"We?" Ginny repeated incredulously. "This is your fault! You could have listened to us groaning and dropping all those hints that we were tired. But did you care? No! So good luck finding a new Chaser by—your—self!" Ginny sat back down. I'm guessing she was just as tired as everyone else.

For once, Harry didn't retaliate. I'm guessing he finally realized something.

"Ginny's right, you know," Jimmy said. "I don't know anyone else who'll be good enough. Someone who knows our strategies and dynamics well enough."

Right then and there, another crazy idea popped into my head. It was so crazy that I accidentally said it out loud. "That would be me."

They all stared like I was crazy. "I can replace Demelza for the game. I'm your tactician. I've helped you guys win internationally. I know how the team works more than anyone else in Gryffindor."

"Brilliant," Jimmy said.

"Why is that such a great idea?" Ginny wondered, forgetting her anger. The rest murmured in agreement.

Except Harry, of course.

"What? Why her?"

"Harry, Hermione's the best chance we've got! She knows everything!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, she knows all our strategies, she knows the dynamics but I believe there's one thing we're missing . . . oh yeah, I just remembered. SHE CAN'T FLY!"

The sarcasm doesn't help, thank you very much.

"We have a month Harry," I said, not minding what he said for a while. "I can learn to fly by then!"

"She's right!" Ginny agreed. Everyone nodded as well.

"Oh no. No, no, no and finally _no._ Having Hermione on our team is as good as having one Chaser short," he said. "And besides, I'm not going to put Gryffindor's fate in the hand of someone who's obviously not good enough."

"Not good enough?" I repeated incredulously. "I can't believe you just said that. Of all people . . . my _best friend_. After what I just—you know what? Whatever. Enjoy finding yourself a new Chaser." I stormed out of the Hospital Wing, but before I was completely out, I called, "Good luck finding a new tactician as well!"

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny called. But what they didn't know was that besides the professors, the Heads can also Apparate within Hogwarts.

I was so out of focus that I appeared in the living room, tears and all, in front of Draco. He didn't even get the chance to ask why as I stormed to my bedroom and locked the door with a spell. The last thing I remembered before waking up the following day was crying myself to sleep.

After I took a long shower, I saw Draco setting the dining table for breakfast. For the first time.

"What is this?" I asked, still a bit hoarse.

"Well, you didn't have dinner last night," he replied. "I figured you'd be hungry so I asked the house elves to stock the kitchen in case it happens again." I realized that my stomach was growling. I sat down at the table and started piling my plate.

While we were eating, I spoke up. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

I decided to speak while I still had the courage. "If you think I'm starting to fall in love with you, slap some sense into me. Don't . . . don't make me go through this all over again."

"Okay," he replied, smiling. We continued to eat breakfast while I remembered something.

"Do you think of her sometimes?" I asked. "You know. . . Ginny?"

"Some days are better than others," he admitted. "But I've moved on, for the most part. I miss her sometimes, but I remember that she's happy now, so I really have nothing to worry about."

The rest of the week passed with only one big news. Hogwarts was searching for delegates to the International Student Witches and Wizards Conference in the USA. Almost everyone signed up, but only 10 from each house qualified for the Final Elimination. Only two from each house will represent the whole school. We had training and practices as well since the conference will feature several competitions. The Gryffindors, apparently, hated seeing me and Potter apart, so they kept on trying to make us up.

During one of the breaks, I stepped outside to the courtyard and sat on one of the benches. Soon, several; of the contestants were at the courtyard as well.

"Hermione!" I heard Har—Potter call. I pretended not to hear him. He called my name again. I continued to act like it was nothing. When I heard his footsteps coming towards me, I stood up and walked back inside the Great Hall not looking at him.

I declare _war_.

When I was reviewing my notes during the next break, Ginny came up to me.

"Are you really not going to talk to him?" she asked.

"Nope. Not unless he does something miraculous like swallow his pride and say sorry." In my peripheral vision, I saw Potter come in with Dean. Probably talking to him to be the sub Chaser.

"Harry was a go for it, your idea," Ginny said.

"Well, he realized his mistake too late," I said. "I would not have accepted even if he begged on his knees." I saw him approach us, so I stood up and went to the next table, pretending to talk to Luna.

* * *

Yes this is still true to life. he called me "not good enough."


	7. The Dream

It's almost done! While I was writing the final chapter, I felt the need for it to be separated, so this is going to end a little off schedule. Oh yeah, I remember a reader asking "Harry and Hermione will get together at some point, right?" Actually, no. I hope you read **Jaded Emerald** before this. This story is true to life, and well, in this story, Harry and Hermione won't end up together. But in the threequel, I can guarantee that they will be together, so watch out for it. Its outline is done and I will post it up the same time I will post up the final chapter to this story.

Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

**The Dream**

The crazy ideas came frequently now.

I didn't come to Quidditch practice anymore, but I know when it ends. While I was watching their progress with Dean from my bedroom window (which is not much progress, by the way), I finally succumbed to my pride and went out to the living room. Draco was lounged on the couch, strategizing his own team using tiny figurines.

"Draco?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. I'm just finishing up. No peeking!" he warned. I saw him tap the figurines and they dropped motionless on the coffee table. I sat on the armchair in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked. He took a bite of an apple he was holding.

"Can you teach me how to fly?"

He nearly choked. I got him a glass of water. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but the Gryffindors are practicing at the Pitch."

"They'll be done in five minutes."

"How did you know?"

"I'm their tactician. I _know_."

"Why do you even want to fly? Haven't you been scared of flying since first year?"

"I just wanna prove . . . _him _that he's wrong. That I could fly."

He seemed surprised. "Okay, so you want to start today?"

"Yeah."

We walked down to the Quidditch Pitch a few minutes later. I grabbed one of the better-looking brooms from the broom cupboard near the Pitch.

Since then, I had flying lessons with Draco for an hour every night.

"Time to go?" I asked when he appeared in the living room one night.

"Have you forgotten?" he asked. "The Inter-House is in two nights. We have to study."

"Oh, Merlin, I nearly forgot!" We suspended flying lessons and began training.

On the night of the Inter-House, I felt tired. But no, I was going to do it. The essays were a bit far from what we studied for, but I gave everything my best shot.

I fell asleep that night as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up in a peculiar dream.

We were having our graduation practices, but were on break. Potter approached me and I did not look at him.

"Hermione," he said. I pretended not to hear him. "Come on, you haven't talked to me in weeks."

I wanted to stand up and walk away with Ginny, but she'd already left me.

He sat beside me on the bench in the courtyard. It was sunset and nobody was here except for the two of us.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" he asked.

I didn't want to say anything, but what the hell, the real Potter will never find out.

"I love you, I said. "I love you more than just as a brother. I've been feeling this way ever since we ate those things at Hogsmeade and saw the double rainbow.

"Why?"

"Don't ask why," I growled. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I didn't let him. "I don't know why. I'm not supposed to know why. Maybe it's because you're so good at the only thing I'm useless at. Maybe it's because you're my best friend. Whatever it is, I'm not sure. "

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I'm assuming that he wanted to ask me that in the first place.

"I was . . . scared. I was so scared of losing you. Do you know how many people have avoided me when they found out that I liked them? I didn't want you to do the same. I was so sure—"

"That I would leave you?" he finished. "Why would I? Did you even ask me if I liked you?"

"No," I replied timidly.

He laughed. "Come here," he said. I moved a bit closer. He took my head and put it on his shoulder. For a moment I was happy.

But then I woke up and realized that it was all just a dream.

It's been a month since our fight. The game was tomorrow, but I had more important things to worry about.

Draco knocked on my door. "'Mione, wake up. McGonagall just flooed. Announcement of the delegates are in an hour." I jumped out of bed and got my towel.

The participants sat at the front of their tables for breakfast. I barely ate; there were butterflies in my stomach.

When the plates were all cleared, McGonagall stood up and waved her hand. A table appeared. On top were eight rolls of parchment. There were two for each house.

"When your name is called, stand up to receive your certification.

"The first delegate from Hufflepuff," she tapped the parchment and it burst open in front of her. "Hannah Abbott." Hannah stood up excitedly to receive the roll of parchment. "Next, Owen Cauldwell.

"The delegates for Ravenclaw are, Luna Lovegood and David Strobe."

_Slytherin first, Slytherin first . . . _

"The delegates for Slytherin are Pansy Parkinson and Claude Pollux. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny stood up and applauded excitedly as Tweedledum received the roll of parchment. I looked at Draco and shrugged.

"Finally, the delegates of Gryffindor." She tapped the Gold parchment. "Harry Potter." She tapped the red parchment and looked at it carefully.

_Hermione Granger . . . Hermione Granger. . ._

"And Ginny Weasley."

I felt crushed. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I wanted to be happy for all of them. For _both_ of them.

"Congratulations," McGonagall continued. "We will be having a meeting tomorrow after the Quidditch Tournament between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You may now return to your regular schedule."

Soon, the crowd cleared up.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

I put on my brave face and said, "Of course I am. Congratulations. Have fun, okay?"

She smiled and hugged me before leaving.

I sat at the Gryffindor table and cried when I thought that it was already empty. Soon, Draco approached me and patted me back.

"It's gonna be alright," he said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said when she approached us. "I know you were having high expectations, but the committee thought it would be best to leave the Heads here at the school."

"We understand, Professor," Draco replied with a smile. I tried to smile and nodded. Draco and I left the Great Hall together.

When I was finally able to compose myself after some hot cocoa that Draco whipped up for us, I took out my cellphone and composed a message.

_Hey congrats. Bring me souvenirs, ok?_ I scrolled through the contacts and sent the message to Harry. It didn't matter if I didn't say sorry. I had nothing to be sorry for. It didn't matter if he replied or not. He had no reason to. I hadn't talked to him in a month.

I looked at the date; it was a day and a year since we saw that double rainbow at Hogsmeade. Before I went to bed, my cellphone beeped. I opened the message and instantly knew that things were going to be okay.

_Hey. Thanks. & I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get d chance 2 say sorry in person and I'm sorry 4 what I said. 4give me, pls?_

* * *

That's much better isn't it? Anyhoo, thanks for reading! Please review Z:D


	8. Twice

ok. I'm sure that this is the longest chapter.

still sad for the loss of HP at the MTV MA's.

Anyhoo, only a week before college starts so I have two chapters for you guys today.

* * *

**Twice**

The next morning was pretty much . . . suspenseful. I didn't know if Harry would talk to me at the Great Hall. I didn't know what to say to him if he did. I didn't know if we were really okay. I didn't know if I should watch the match or not.

While I was having breakfast, however, I got my answer.

"Interested in resuming your old post?" he asked with a smile. I was immediately flustered. I hadn't heard him speak to me in a solid month.

"I'll think about it," I replied. I saw Ron shaking his head at me, like I was a big disappointment or something.

I didn't watch the game. Instead, I asked Madam Pomfrey if I could be with Demelza for the day.

"Okay, but no extreme activities,' she agreed. Demelza rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"So, where are we going?" Demelza asked.

"Just take my hand. W don't want to miss the action, do we?" I said. She smiled when she took my hand and I spun around on the spot.

"Where are we?" she asked when we appeared in our common room.

"Heads' dorm."

She looked around, amazed but she caught sight of the window and stopped. "is that. . .?"

I nodded. "Come on, I know somewhere with a better view. I took her to my bedroom and opened all the windows. I handed her my Omnioculars.

"This is _so_ cool!" she exclaimed. "It's like having two hundred seventy degrees of Quidditch! You don't have to crane your neck. And you're in the comfort of your own bedroom!"

"Just stay here, I'll get us some refreshments."

"Sure, no problem. I'm not going anywhere!" Smiling, I went to the kitchen for some Butterbeer and popcorn, typical game food. I could hear Demelza cheering from the bedroom.

"Miss anything?" I asked, handing her a Butterbeer.

"Thanks," she replied. "Well, Gryffindor's in the lead now by a hundred. I don't know what happened to Ravenclaw." She handed me the Omnioculars. I observed the players of the opposing team.

"They seem pretty tired," I remarked, handing back the Omnioculars.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed. "Good thing I fainted and all, right? Harry finally gave everyone else a break."

Ginny and Alex scored some more points (Dean's instructions were probably to fly around and don't mind the other players' business) before . . .

"Oh my gosh! Harry's seen the Snitch!" Demelza said excitedly. "Who's the Ravenclaw Seeker? The guy's totally blind!"

I could see clearly without the Omnioculars. Sure enough, Harry was flying around after a small do that glinted in the sun every once in a while.

Seconds later, the dot disappeared.

"HARRY DID IT!" Demelza screamed. But then, she started drinking in heavy breaths. I ran to the kitchen for a paper bag and a glass of water.

"NO extreme activities, right?" I reminded her.

"Apparently, that means no screaming," she replied. The two of us hugged for the victory of our team. "Thanks, Hermione. Watching Quidditch with you was great."

"No problem," I said. "Least I could do after what that monster of a Quidditch Captain did to you."

"He's not at all bad," she shrugged. "He's just really competitive. You two are okay now, right?"

"Yeah, we started talking again just this morning," I replied. My phone beeped.

_Tell Demelza we won_, Harry texted.

_No need 2. We watched d game_, I replied. I looked at him, still up in the air. After reading the text, he looked at us. Demelza and I waved.

"Come on, we better bring you back to the hospital wing or else Madam Pomfrey will never let me hear the end of it."

After going to the hospital wing, I went to the Gryffindor Common room to join the celebrations. I hugged all of the players (even Dean) and partied with them a little bit. Ron decided to go upstairs.

"When's the next match?" I asked.

"Well, we've had no losses his season," harry said. "Finals is the only match left for us to play."

"I bet we start practice next week," Jimmy groaned sarcastically.

"Are you insane?" Harry exclaimed. "Enough Quidditch, Christmas is coming!"

"Cheers!" the team called, holding up bottles of Butterbeer.

"To victory!" Harry said.

"To Quidditch!" Ginny added.

"To Gryffindor!" I said.

"To free weekends at last!" the rest cheered.

No more problems came by, until after Christmas break that is.

"Mione, new notices on the board!" Draco called on the first morning after Christmas break. I went to the bulletin board and saw that there was in a fact a new flyer on the space next top our dorm rules.

"We're having a Valentine Ball," Draco said. "And they're looking for dancers for the cotillion."

"What is it with these Professors and social dances?" I asked, remembering last year's Victory Ball when I had been partnered with Harry. I'd written about that on my website. The only thing I hated about writing was that everything, every memory comes back to me everytime I translate my feelings into words.

"Should I sign us up?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"You first," I challenged.

Naturally, the Ball was the hot topic at Breakfast that morning. Ginny would not allow anyone to wear the same dress and proposed that we schedule next Hogsmeade weekend to buy clothes. I had my own ideas.

"Why don't we just swap dresses?" I suggested. "Then we could transfigure them into something new."

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Ginny remarked. The rest agreed.

Again, nothing much happened. Until we found out that Neville and I just won a contest we entered months ago. I was persuading them to come, but no one wanted to tag along.

"Come on, Harry, it's the awarding! We need a photographer!" I basically begged after we found out that Ron had lost his contest.

"Oh, come on," he said. "You just want me to be there."

Um, duh?

I was thinking of a snappy retort when Ginny came in and intervened.

"So are you going or not?" she asked. "I'm not coming alone."

Harry looked at her—no, stared, which was pretty weird, and then he said, "N-no."

Something doesn't fell right . . .

"Neville and I have to go then."

"Bye, Hermione, take care," Harry said.

I just waved my hand in farewell as we parted ways. How thick was he? Wasn't it obvious that I wanted him to be there?

On Valentine's Day, I got more clues to Harry's unusual behavior.

"Ooh, who's it from Gin?" Lavender asked when Ginny came to our table in a trance, holding a red rose. She and Tweedledum had been on the rocks lately, which meant Ginny Weasley was back on the market.

"No idea," she shrugged. "Harry said someone just asked him to give it to me."

Wait, Harry? "Did he say where he saw this guy?" I asked.

"He said he met him near the greenhouses on the way here."

That's strange . . . Harry never goes to the greenhouses to get here. He always uses the shortcut. And this was definitely the Harry I knew, lying about gifts and who gave it.

But if my theory is correct? What about Phoebe? I checked my watch and saw the date. It was already a few months since he proclaimed his "liking" towards Phoebe. Honestly, how timely is he?

"Anyway, it's our last Valentine's day here," Parvati said. "It could come from anyone."

Oh yeah. Our last Valentine 's Day. And so I therefore conclude the my fantasies are incorrect.

"This is it!" Ginny squealed excitedly as we were entering the Great Hall ten days and a few hours since Valentine's. "Time to get your dancing shoes on, Mione. We're going to own the night."

I smiled at her widely. This was our last Ball.

My hair was up in a high ponytail and I was wearing tough 4-inch heels with a shorter, lighter dress. Ginny and I looked for Ron. Harry was outside, he was to escort Luna for the ceremonies. It pissed me off that I wasn't part of the ceremonies, partly because Harry was there.

An hour had passed when the entrance began, first were the professors, followed by the cotillion court and finally the presenters for the ceremonies. Our jaws dropped when we saw Luna. She was wearing a white ball gown that touched the floor. She wasn't wearing any of her kooky jewelry and finally her hair was neat.

"She looks awesome," Ginny whispered. I nodded my yes, but I looked around when I saw that Harry wasn't her escort. I wondered if he would come, and I remembered him saying the previous day that he might not go because he was sick. I paid attention to the dance floor and the cotillion dance began. I looked at Ron dancing with Pansy Parkinson and laughed at him. He rolled his eyes at me and continued to fake-enjoy the dance. Then I saw Harry.

"Ginny," I whispered. "He's here."

"Finally," she said, rolling her eyes. "Where?" I pointed at the back near the huge doors. He was leaning on the wall.

After the cotillion, it was finally time to dance. I saw Harry approach us and paid no mind to him. I danced with a few guys first, which was surprising. Draco offered me his hand at the next song. We'd gotten along pretty well lately, so I accepted. Not even halfway through the song, Harry cut in.

"Can I dance with her first?" he asked. Draco smiled widely, I rolled my eyes. He gave me away.

"Where were you?" I said first thing. "Luna had to be escorted by Dean."

"Are you honestly not used to me being late?" he said. I just laughed. "Oh wait what time is it?" He looked at his watch. "Let it be known that on this night, the 24th of February, at exactly 7:20, Hermione Jean Granger had the best moment of her life because I danced with her."

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically.

"Really."

We laughed and just danced to the rest of the song. It was followed by a party song. The songs never stopped, so I never stopped dancing. When I got a bit tired, I sat down.

"So?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Did he dance with you yet? I'll go tell him to dance with you now."

"He already danced with me," I said.

"But we didn't see!" Luna protested. "I know! I'll tell him to dance with you again." And she went off. I just shook my head. What they're trying to do was impossible.

"Alright," I heard Harry say in front of me. Luna and Ginny were not far behind. He offered his hand. "Hermione, will you dance with me again?"

I smiled and took his hand. He coughed before I put my arms around his neck.

"Still sick?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel cold." He put his hand on my arms.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." I put mine on his neck.

"Wow, we're vampires," he said.

"Harry stop it, you're gross," I said. He laughed heartily. We danced the song away, Ginny and/or Luna asking Harry to move closer. When it finally ended, he let go. I just smiled.

"Happy?" I asked Ginny and Luna.

"Nope," Ginny replied. "Not romantic enough." I rolled my eyes again.

None of us noticed the time passing so we were surprised when it was time for the last dance.

Well, it was fun while it lasted, I thought as I sat down. It was the last dance. Everyone would be taken. Even if he's not, I already danced twice with him.

"Care to dance?" Draco asked. "Everyone else is taken. And besides, your love cut in halfway through our song." I pulled up one side of my mouth and took his hand.

"Can we not look at them?" I asked, referring to Harry and Ginny. Everyone knew that the last dance should be the most special dance. This is my third and final clue.

Harry's now in love with Ginny.

"Don't want to see Potter, eh?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's okay. You're not alone."

I looked over Draco's shoulder and saw how widely he was smiling. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Uh oh, you're going to cry," Draco said.

"I'm having a hard time trying not to," I said, then rested my head on Draco's shoulder, letting a few tears go.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said. "Sometimes, I wish this could all be over. I want to get out of here and maybe the Wizarding world for a while. I want to meet new people. I want to have a crush on someone else so I'll forget Harry."

"You honestly want to forget him?" he asked.

"Well, not our friendship of course," I replied. "I want to forget whatever this is I feel for him. You're lucky you got over Ginny."

"Don't remind me. I'm starting to think I might fall in love with her all over again."

The song ended and Draco let go. I hugged him before he left.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled and walked off.

I thought I was walking back to the Common Room with Ginny and Luna, but apparently they'd already left.

"I wish we had one more song," Harry said beside me. I was stuck with him.

"Why, did you forget to dance with somebody?"

"No," he replied. "It's just that . . . it felt too short."

"I see what you mean," I replied, looking at him. His mind was definitely somewhere far away. Probably replaying that last dance with Ginny.

"The last dance doesn't ever seem enough, does it?"

I looked at him and remembered how I had felt during the last song.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Yes. this happened to me.

Thanks for reading, please review! :)


	9. The Hogwarts Sports Fest

So yeah, here we go again!

* * *

**The Hogwarts Sports Fest**

**_Attention all Students!_**

_The Hogwarts Sports fest will be conducted next week in celebration of the upcoming International Student Witches and Wizards Conference._

_Classes will be cut at one in the afternoon to allow practice and training. The list of events is as follows:_

**Gobstones**  
**Muggle Chess**  
**Wizard Chess**  
**Muggle Football**  
**Muggle Lawn Tennis**  
**Quidditch**

_Please sign up with each event's game master:_

**Gobstones- Mr. Rick Gaiman (Slytherin)**  
**Muggle Chess- Ms. Alaina Kline (Ravenclaw)**  
**Wizard Chess- Mr. Ron Weasley (Gryffindor)**  
**Muggle Football- Mr. Dean Thomas (Gryffindor)**  
**Muggle Lawn Tennis- Ms. Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)**  
**Quidditch- Mr. Harry Potter (Gryffindor)**

_Each player (whether joining in_** SINGLES**_, _**DOUBLES**_ or _**TEAM**_) must pay the amount of **TWO SICKLES** upon registration. Note that varsities are not allowed to join their respective sports, but may join a different event._

As I finished reading the notice, Draco stepped out of the shower.

"Fancy joining?" I asked him. "We're having a Sports fest. Apparently I'm game master for Lawn tennis."

"That's a sport," Draco snorted.

"For your information it is a famous sport in the Muggle world." Another notice appeared. "Oh great. Now they're calling all the game masters for a meeting. Be back in a bit I suppose." I turned around on the spot and appeared in McGonagall's office. No one else was there yet.

A few minutes later, the other game masters arrived.

We made schedules for tournaments and practices. The area beside the Quidditch Pitch will be turned into a soccer field. One of the halls will be turned into a tennis court. An area in the Library will e divided for Wizard and Muggle Chess. One of the dungeons will be used for Gobstones.

As soon as we left McGonagall's office, students began putting down their names for various sports. Harry had disappeared in a sea of students.

By the end of the week, I almost had enough for a complete tournament. There were only two slots left. I mindlessly spun my pen thinking of how to fill the slots. I might be able to bully Draco into joining. Ron already said no.

"Already have enough?" Harry suddenly asked beside me.

"Nearly," I replied. "I have two slots left. I could make Draco join, I suppose. But I don't know what to do with the other one."

"Same here," he said. "I already have ten teams, but one's missing a Chaser."

Right then and there the solution to both our problems came to me.

"I'll play in your team if you fill in mine," I amended.

"That's easy for you, you already know how to play Quidditch," he said. "The closest I've been to playing tennis was being hit on the head by Dudley's racket. I'll have to start from the beginning. Besides, I don't want any injuries before our big game."

"Harry, Quidditch Final is weeks away! It'll be easy," I promised. "Besides, you won't be up to any serious competition. Varsities aren't allowed to join."

"Hermione—"

"Come on, let's see if your hand's big enough," I said, holding up my hand. He put his on mine. Electricity rocked through my body. _This is the closest you'll ever get to holding hands._

It fit perfectly.

I remember that old superstition my mom told me once, "When a person fits another person's hand perfectly, it means that they're meant for each other."

"Hermione?" I shook my head.

"Your hands," I said. "They're perfect. Just the right size for a professional racket. So, do we have a deal?"

"Okay then," he agreed. We shook on it.

The following Sunday was scheduled for our training. Quidditch after breakfast then lawn tennis after lunch.

"Ready?" he asked when we were at the Pitch. I nodded. We kicked off the ground at the same time. We'd decided to play a one-on-one Chaser-Keeper game. He threw the Quaffle in the air and I caught it immediately. Before he could defend his post, I'd already scored.

A few minutes and several goals later, Harry agreed to switch positions. It was my turn to be Keeper.

I wasn't as good a Keeper as I was a Chaser. Harry had scored three goals before I managed to block one. He scored more goals and I blocked him one or two more times.

"You were a better Chaser," he said, smiling. There was something different about him. He was in his element. He was sweating and yet he looked invulnerable. It was like seeing a lion in its natural habitat.

It was one side of him that I've never actually seen up close before.

"Told you," I merely replied. "Ready for my sport?"

He nodded. "Let's eat first, I'm starving."

We touched back down to the ground and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. After that we went to our dormitories to freshen up and change. I'd had my tennis clothes and stuff mailed from home.

After a shower, a new notice (again) appeared on our bulletin board. NEWTS were in a month (oh no), a pre-graduation conference will happen a week before graduation, and graduation is in six weeks.

Wow. It all seemed so fast. We only have a few weeks left. I hope Harry and Ron make up soon.

Harry wasn't there when I arrived at the tennis court. Luckily there was a loaded ball machine that I played with while waiting.

"That looks fun," Harry said when he arrived. "I suppose."

"The other racket's over there," I said, pointing to the bench where my other stuff were. Another ball shot out of the machine and I hit it with a loud _thwack!_ I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and then turned off the machine.

"Let's get this game on, shall we?" he said.

We spent the first half hour just doing basic stuff like service, proper stance, grips and rules. We had a scrimmage after that.

"Wow, you're a fast leaner," I commented after he scored his first deuce. We played for a few more hours. When the sun was almost set, we decided to pack up.

"Another game tomorrow?" he asked.

"You're on."


	10. Truth or Dare

If my friends were to read this, I'm sure this'll be their favorite chapter

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

The Sports fest went pretty well, I suppose. Harry and Draco were in the tennis finals, but Draco bagged the Championship. Our team won at Quidditch and I got voted Quidditch MVP. Ron played goalkeeper at soccer. His team won and he got voted Soccer MVP. Luna won at Muggle chess while Ginny won at Wizard Chess. Only a month left before we graduate, which meant that the NEWTs were in two weeks. The rest of the seventh year prefects along with Draco and I cast votes for next year's Head Boy and Girl.

The NEWTs were mind-bending, of course, but I felt pretty confident. I joined everyone at the lake for the end-of-finals picnic. Harry, Ginny and the rest of the delegates were leaving next week, so it was a Bon Voyage as well.

"Everyone, sit in a circle," Ginny piped up over the laughter. She had a Butterbeer bottle in her hand. "Time to play Spin the Bottle." I'd taught them this game years ago. I had to check nobody had their wands out because the bottle just kept pointing at Ron.

"This'll be fun," I said. Ginny was by my left and Harry by my right. Ginny placed the bottle in the middle.

"One, two, three!" we chorused. Ginny spun the bottle. Seconds later, it landed on Luna. We all cheered.

"Truth!" she said, holding out her hands. Ron arranged them in torturing position.

"Enumerate all your crushes since first year," Ginny said. Ron began crushing Luna's fingers.

"Ron, Dean, Troy, Albert, Benjamin, Ritchie and David!" Ron let go when she finished. Luna took the bottle after wringing her hands and spun it. It landed on me.

Oh, great.

"Dare," I said.

"Hug Harry," Luna said. I looked tentatively, but he just shrugged. I wrapped my arms around his neck as they counted to ten. Dean snapped a picture with his digital camera.

"That's unfair!" I said indignantly.

"Luna didn't say it wasn't allowed," Ginny said simply. I took the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on Lavender.

"Truth," she said. Seamus was nearest, so he was to crush Lavender's fingers.

"You know what I think we should rule out the torture thing," Luna said. "Can't we all just be honest without having to be tortured?" Everyone agreed so Seamus let go. Lavender mouthed a thank you to Luna.

"Will you still go back with Ron?" I asked. Everyone looked at him, who was pretending he didn't hear anything.

"It dep—no," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"One question rule, Hermione," Ginny reminded me. Lavender took the bottle and spun. This time it landed on Harry.

"Truth," Harry replied immediately.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Ginny?" Lavender asked. Beside me, Ginny played it cool.

"Seven" Harry replied after a few seconds. He took the bottle and spun. It landed on me again.

"Truth," I replied. Harry said he had nothing to ask, so Luna did instead.

"What did you feel about Harry's last answer?"

What did I feel . . . ?

"Nothing," I blurted out.

"Oh, really?" Parvati said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Doubtfully, they finally agreed. It landed on Harry. I decided to be a bit . . . creative.

"Kiss Ginny on the cheek," I said. The rest cheered. Harry was slowly turning red.

"No way," he replied.

"Oh fine, a picture, then," I revised. I moved out of the way when he finally agreed. Dean snapped a picture then Harry took the bottle and spun. It landed on Parvati.

"Same as Luna," Harry said. She ticked off the boys one by one and spun. It landed on Harry again. We laughed at his rotten luck.

"Kiss Hermione on the forehead," Parvati said. Oh great, revenge. "No saying no, Hermione." They all whooped and cheered.

"Fine," I replied. They all screamed and clapped their hands in delight. Harry took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off my temples. I closed my eyes and in one split second, his lips were on my forehead. I opened my eyes just as he spun the bottle. It landed on Lavender again.

"Continuing from the previous question, why?" Harry asked.

"I'd said no!" she complained.

"No you said it depends, then said no," Ginny contradicted. She had no way out. We all waited for her answer.

"Well, it depends . . . on whether he's really in love with me or not the next time around." We all clapped our hands politely. The boys were looking at Ron and shaking their heads in dismay while making a tutting noise. Lavender spun the bottle and it landed on me. It was my rotten luck's turn to be laughed at. They laughed and cheered like they all knew what was going to happen next.

I had a pretty good feeling about it too.

"Dare," I said bravely. They weren't going to make me go for truth anyway. They all cheered louder.

"Kiss Harry on the cheek," Lavender said.

"He already kissed me on the forehead," I contradicted.

"That was his dare."

"Same thing!"

"No way."

I looked at him again tentatively. H was smiling, but he gave a small nod. I slowly moved closer, but he moved away as I did.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, laughing. "I wasn't ready." _Damn you Potter for making me look like an idiot._ He let out a few laughs then put on his serious face. "Okay, I'm ready now. Dean, no pictures!"

I moved closer again. _Come on, Hermione, just do it!_ When they all cheered, I realized I'd done it.

Then something went wrong.

"Wait, where's everybody going?" I asked when they all began standing up.

"Game over," they replied. I stood up angrily.

"You guys are so unfair!" I complained. They just snickered and carried on with the teasing.

I went to my room as I got to our dormitory. The spot on my forehead was tingling. Ginny probably planned it all along. She probably thought I'd like it, but honestly, I didn't. I didn't want Harry to kiss me because of a dare; I wanted him to kiss me because he wanted to.

When I managed to get over the dare for a bit, I went to the kitchen for a snack. Draco was on the couch playing with his wand.

"Oh, I thought you were outside," he said. I should tell him before I explode. I figured that if I can't trust Draco, I can't trust anybody.

"I kissed him," I blurted out.

"No way," he said, sitting up immediately.

"Not on the lips, just the cheek," I said. I told him about the game.

"Don't you think you're being a bit . . . choosy?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I guess it's just that I don't want to force anything out of him."

"Were you honest when you said you felt nothing?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I honestly felt okay. I'm guessing maybe it's because I finally got used to him liking the girl besides me."

We were silent for a while. The atmosphere felt awkward. I sighed loudly.

"Stupid Muggle game," I said.

* * *

So there. Hoped you liked it. And once again, yes this happened to me. Thanks for reading, please review! :)


	11. Cream Puff

Oh yes I'm back.

College is now officially in full swing. That's why I haven't been writing...

Good news is, i have French! :)) haha lol. On with the story!

* * *

**Cream Puff**

The week of the ISWWC was boring for us, of course. Unfortunately we lost in most of the events. The day after they returned, we had the Pre-Graduation Conference. From what I heard from the others, the conference was pretty much a graduation orientation and a time to value the remaining time we have left.

After the orientation part of the program, a familiar face stood at the front.

"Hey chaps, I'm back," Oliver Wood said. Everyone cheered, but it was the Gryffindors who cheered loudest.

We played a few games and then he told us about how important going back to Hogwarts as a graduate is. He told us the reason why he and his classmates return from time to time. He also said how important it was to get over any fights before graduation. I looked pointedly at Ron and Harry.

"Now here's the best activity of the day," Oliver said after another game. "When I give the signal, I want you guys to stand up, go around to all the people you want to say Thank You, I'm Sorry and I Admire you to. You have ten minutes for each statement." Everyone tensed to stand up. "Three, two, one, _go!_"

Immediately, I ran to Draco and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said, almost crying. "Thank you for this year, for everything. Thank you because you were my shoulder to cry on."

"Are you sure you want to spend your ten minutes on me?" he joked. "No, seriously, thank you too, because you turned my life around. You accepted me through all my faults."

"Time's up!" Oliver called. "Time for I'm Sorry."

"I'm sorry for all I said to you before," Draco said. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you guys when we were little."

"I'm sorry I thought you were evil," I said. With one last fleeting hug, I returned to the Gryffindor table just in time.

"Hey . . ." Ron said, behind Harry. "I . . . I'm sorry, mate." He offered his hand.

Harry took it and hugged Ron. Everyone at the table clapped and cheered and whooped. I just ran to them and cried.

"Guess the Golden Trio's back now, huh?" Ron said. I saw Draco approach Harry and Ron and shake hands with both of them. It only made me cry even more. We let go when Oliver said that time was up. I decided to take my chances on Harry.

"One request," I said. "Can I hug you? Not like a thank-goodness-you're-okay hug . . . just a normal one." He nodded and opened his arms. I hugged him tightly for a few seconds. This was one of the last moments I'm going to spend with him.

"Thank you, I'm sorry and I admire you," I said just before I let go.

The day after that, we started graduation practice. It was weird, though. Harry never looked at Ginny and when his eyes gravitate to the Slytherin table, he looks away. It seems as if he's hiding something.

One of the days for practice was scheduled on a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry and I decided to break one last rule for old times' sake. We didn't return to the Great Hall for the afternoon session. Instead, we went to the bakery near Zonko's that made Muggle bread and pastry.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the tray of pastries next to the chocolate éclairs.

"Cream puffs," I replied, "Probably the best dessert in the world."

I bought three cream Puffs and he bought a cinnamon roll. We decided not to go back to the school just yet.

"Are those good?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"You haven't had a cream puff?" I asked. "Oh my gosh, here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You have to try one!" I insisted. He took a bite, caramel, pastry and custard, and his face lit up.

"Where have you been all my life?" he said to the pastry jokingly. I laughed and shook my head in dismay.

"Any plans after Hogwarts?" he asked while we were eating. "University, of course," I replied. "I've been applying for several here and in the States. I might go to Brown if I get the scholarship. Then probably continue with my writing and go back to the Wizarding world every once in a while. You?"

"You remember Charlotte? Well, his Dad's a Dean at Oxford University and offered me a scholarship. I might take it then go to Auror training after a year."

"You're just going to throw the scholarship away?" I asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I think being an Auror is my calling, you know."

After we finished eating, we headed back to the castle, as it already was sunset. While we were walking, he asked another question.

"What about settling down and having a family?" he asked. "Have you ever thought about that?"

"Not really," I replied. "I've always envisioned myself just going around the world and doing what I love most. Honestly, I can't see myself getting married and having kids." There were two reasons to that: One, I could never imagine someone who'll want to marry me; and two, the fact that I might grow old alone never really scared me.

"Me too," he replied, to my surprise. "I'll be putting my life on the line every day. There's not always an assurance that I'll come home. I can't bear the thought of someone that I really love going through that every day."

"When we were inside, we sneaked past the Great Hall with Disillusionment Charms. We silently made our way to Gryffindor Tower and burst into laughter.

"I missed that," he sighed. "Sneaking out, breaking rules."

"It was all we did while we were here," I said. "I better go back to my dormitory."

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Harry asked. "Last time Ron and I left you alone you got Petrified."

"I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"Thanks for the cream puff," he said before I left. "Best food discovery of my life."

"No problem," I replied. I walked out the portrait hole and Disapparated to the heads' Dormitory.

And that was the end of our first unofficial date.


	12. Instincts

We are almost done! You might find an AVPS reference here people. I DO NOT OWN THAT! I am just one of the people clearly amazed by the magnificence of the said Musical Series as you can see in my other fics.

And oh yeah, I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending. I AM WARNING YOU THAT NOTHING WILL HAPPEN IN THIS FIC except Hermione getting hurt over and over and over and over because, as I've said, this is TRUE TO LIFE. I will post the last chap with the opening chapter of the threequel :))

* * *

**Instincts**

Harry definitely started acting even weirder as graduation drew nearer. He spent less time with us and more time with the Slytherins (which surprised me considering that he hated that house since we set foot on this castle) and the delegates. Before they left, there was a nagging thought inside me that desperately made me want to come with them. A part of me knew that something was going to happen to Harry. Something unimaginable and thoroughly unthinkable.

We began packing our things two days before graduation. As I was folding my spare robes, an owl fluttered through the window into my room and dropped a note on my lap. I opened it carefully and began reading.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the class Valedictorian. In addition to this, you are also to be awarded Best in Charms, Best in Arithmancy and Best in Ancient Runes during the commencement exercises. You will also receive a Special Services to the School Award for being this year's Head Girl and co-founder of Dumbledore's Army which is now considered a minor sub group of The Order of the Phoenix. Please prepare your speech for the upcoming event._

_Once again, congratulations!_

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Committee for Awards and Recognition _

I have to prepare a speech? _On such short notice?_

I rushed to the next room.

"Draco!" I called, knocking on his door.

"What?" he asked when he opened up.

"I am assuming that you are the class salutatorian and I am here to tell you that we should start writing our speeches stat!"

"Um, okay?" he replied feebly.

In about two hours we finished writing. For the rest of the day, we made revisions and practiced them over and over.

The next day, I got two surprises. The first one, from my parents and the second one from Luna.

Many of the parents came early. I was thinking that mine won't come, since they didn't inform me. I was so surprised to find them sitting on the common room couch.

"Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" I said, engulfing them both in a huge hug.

"Well, we received a letter that said we could come early," Dad replied. "We wanted it to be a surprise." He was smiling, but I could catch him looking at Draco, wondering what he was doing here."

"Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy," I said. "The Head Boy." I thought this would make his situation less awkward.

"Pleased to meet you," he said politely, shaking my parents' hands.

"And you," Mum replied. "Are your parents here as well?"

"No, they—er, decided it was best for them to come on the day-of. My father is a very busy man," he said. But I knew full well that Mr. Malfoy didn't want to meddle with Muggles. He may have moved over to our side but he's still having a hard time adjusting.

I caught my Dad squinting at Draco as if trying to make him admit something.

"Dad, we have separate bedrooms," I whispered to him. "Come on I'll show you."

Draco helped me put their stuff in their room and after Dad finally convinced Draco that he's okay with sleeping on the couch, we took them to the Great Hall. The parents were going to have an orientation. I took out my SLR which my parents brought for me and began looking for everybody else.

While we were having a photo shoot at the lake, my cell phone beeped.

_Hey..cud u take a pic of us?_ It was Harry I'd seen him at the courtyard earlier.

_Y dnt u cum here d lake? I haven't met ur new girl yet ;)_

_Nah, that's ok. I'm prty busy. I'm sure u r 2. I'll talk 2 u l8r._

_Ok. Suit urself._

"Who was that?" Ginny asked.

"Harry," I replied. "He wanted me to take pictures of him and his mystery girl."

"I don't think you'll want to," Luna said. "The mystery girl is Pansy Parkinson."

"What?" I relied incredulously. "How did that happen?" Nothing could be worse than this. Harry had fallen in love with a Slytherin. Not that I find all of them bad, it's just . . . Pansy Parkinson. He fell in love with _Pansy Parkinson_!

"Apparently, they both went to the trip broken-hearted," Ginny replied. "Me and Claude were always together and Pansy had just broken up again with Nott."

"I was right!" I said loudly. "My instincts were right. All along I'd wanted to come to the trip because I just knew something like this would happen!"

There was a long silence for a while, which was broken by Seamus.

"Wow, if Hermione predicted this to happen then that's four years of Divination I just wasted," he said, shaking his head.

I woke up the following morning with only one thought, _graduation_.

The undergraduates had been sent home yesterday, so we had the Great Hall for breakfast all to ourselves. The House table rule was chucked out the window. Surprisingly, Harry sat with us. Excited voices of the soon-to-be graduates echoed off the half-empty hall.

The ceremonies were in the afternoon. We spent most of the morning just being together, taking pictures and reminiscing moments. We ate off the kitchen in the Heads' dorm, we played Quidditch and we talked about the future. We had our last lunch together, and it was probably the best meal we'd ever eaten. A surprise came when it was time for dessert.

"Cream puffs!" Harry said blissfully, grabbing two. We both hadn't had one since our final rule-breaking stint a few days back. I took one and carefully ate it, enjoying the flavor of the custard and the memory it brings back.

After lunch, it was nearly time. In my room lay a set of scarlet and gold robes and a matching mortarboard. My mum helped me prepare.

"This is it," she said, kissing my cheek. My parents, Draco and I walked to the Great hall together where the assembly was beginning. He shot me a glance that said, _What would my father think if he could see me now?_

Most of us were at the back. Harry and Ron were to receive a few special awards. Ginny, Luna and Neville had special recognitions. We still had an hour left, so I took out my camera again and clicked away. I had a few rolls of film left and I knew how to make the potion that could make the pictures move. Most of our Professors passed by so we also had pictures with them. The hour was over too fast, before we knew it the march was playing and the Heads were barking at the students to go back to our places.

The seven of us were the last to walk in. When we were seated, the program begun. Professor Dumbledore gave his speech and then it was time for me and Draco to give our own speeches.

Our speeches were nearly the same. I'd almost memorized it since we practiced it together and so I recited silently with him.

What I didn't know was the ad-lib he had put in.

"I cannot end this speech, of course, without saying thank you to the people who have made me who I am today. Thank you to my parents, my professors, my friends . . ." he looked at each one of them and then he looked at me, ". . . and to my best friend, without whom I wouldn't have known how it is to live and be truly alive. . . without whom I wouldn't have learned what I needed to know most."

He gave a small wink at me, which made me tear up a bit. It really was the end. In mere seconds I will be giving my speech, then the diplomas will be given out, then the special awards . . . and after that it will be our last night here in the castle.

"Once again, congratulations to us all and good day," he finished. The crowd applauded as he stepped down. It was my turn.

Everyone grew quiet as I stepped up. I took a deep breath and began.

"To Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic; to Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; to Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, my very own house; to the Head of Slytherin House, Mr. Horace Slughorn, the Head of Hufflepuff house, Miss Pomona Sprout and the Head of Ravenclaw House, Mr. Filius Flitwick; to all the professors, mentors, parents, guests and fellow-graduates, good afternoon.

"Today we make history once again. I think that there is not another batch of graduates who have gone through all of what we have. We almost had our school closed, raided by Dementors, been under tyrants, competed against other European schools . . . and defended our school against Lord Voldemort himself."

Several people flinched. Others bowed their heads. We'd lost so many in that battle.

"I remember way back when I got my letter. I was so terrified. I wasn't sure if I fit belonged here. So I read everything I could in an attempt to fit in. When I got here, I found out that it doesn't help to be a know-it-all. There's nothing better than being yourself. Sadly, this lesson I learned only when two boys who were my age saved me from a ten-foot troll."

I looked at Harry and Ron to emphasize my point as the others laughed.

"Ever since that day, I've put my life in peril so many times that I lost count. I didn't regret it, though. All those times I was in danger taught me a lot. It gave me new friends. It proved that I belonged in Gryffindor. It made me the Hermione Granger that I am now.

"Every train ride home was surreal for me. I kept thinking that I would wake up and that all of this was a dream, designed to teach me many life lessons. But today, we're graduating. This is the ultimate proof that all of this was real.

"Now that the journey's almost over, I feel it is about time to say thank you. To my professors, who have been so supportive and understanding. To my parents, who allowed me to be part of this world. To my friends and classmates, who made me want to be a part of this world. And to my best friends . . . who showed me the best of this world and taught me how to live, laugh and love through the best and the worst.

"Tomorrow, we have to go back home for the last time. . . but imagine how . . . how going back after so long's going to be. 'Til then, some of us have to go back to the Muggle world. It might mean convincing myself that this wasn't real and none of this happened but you know what? _It was real, and it did happen. _We spent time here, we made friends here and that's a part of us. Hogwarts is bigger than any of us. It's bigger than any of its founders and it's going to be around long after we're gone.

"I've learned a lot while I was here, but the most important thing I learned about Hogwarts is no matter how long you're away from it . . . well there's always a way back.

"I guess I've had too much time up here. So I'll just say good day, everyone. And don't change who you are."

All the graduates forgot the formality and solemnity of this event as they began standing up, cheering, applauding and whooping. Most of them had tears in their eyes. I made my way back to my seat where Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry, Draco and all the Gryffindors engulfed me in a hug. I saw Professor McGonagall wipe a tear as well.


	13. Goodbyes

OMG! We're almost done! And I say almost because I have the play by play chapter up next :))

* * *

**Goodbyes**

The goodbyes with the lower years were bad. Jimmy, Ritchie and Alex were refusing to let go of me unless I promised that I'd come back to strategize for them; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Demelza and I were refusing to tell them who's the next Captain. Whoever it was though, the three of them decided to chuck Harry's "just-because-you-were-in-last-year-doesn't-guarantee-you-a-spot-this-year" rule out the window. They didn't want to ruin their dynamics as much as possible. Half of the team was already leaving. Also, the first-years wouldn't let go of me. I had to promise that I would come back to school at least once a month.

Sure, those goodbyes were bad, but saying goodbye to my school, my dormitory, my House and most especially, my friends presented a tougher challenge.

"You okay?" Draco asked when he saw me staring out the window of my bedroom. I'd already taken tons of pictures of it, and I was planning to print the best one and frame it for the space above my headboard.

I shook my head. "Hard to think that it's all over," I replied. Later, I saw the flash of my camera flicker from my peripheral vision. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Draco was holding it.

"Pretty good for a beginner, don't you think?" he asked, showing me the picture he took. I gasped when I saw it. It was _phenomenal_. It showed a complete story. It was better than any picture I'd taken my entire life. No one, not even someone like Vivanco or Carozzini could ever capture anything close to this. I was sure of it.

"It's beautiful," I remarked. "I'm going to print this out and frame it for my table." My room was littered with pictures, but I realized that I needed a lot of redecorating to do, which included buying a large corkboard.

He put my camera back on my bed and then hugged me tight.

"I've got to ask you something," I said. I decided it was time to grab the chance. It was now or never. "Back when we were kids . . . why did you hate me?"

He laughed and hit his face with his palm. "I was young. I was stupid. I thought that you'd ruin my reputation in Slytherin if I was ever caught dead talking to a Gryffindor. I'm sorry."

I realized that this was no time to be angry. It was pretty childish, really. So I just laughed.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said. "Take care of yourself in the States, okay?"

"How did you know?" I asked. I hadn't told a single soul. Not even Harry or Ron.

He waved his wand and a heavy manila envelope flew into his hand. "Your acceptance letter to Brown got delivered to me by mistake."

Later on, when we were sure that we hadn't left anything behind, we parted ways by going to our separate House common rooms. It wasn't easy.

"I'll be missing you, Hermione," the Fat Lady said, swinging open without even asking the password.

"You too," I replied. "I'm sorry for all those times we woke you up."

I walked inside and instantly, nostalgia filled me, almost sweeping me off my feet. There was the fireplace where we spoke secretly to Sirius. That was the armchair where Neville sat and almost stopped us from going to Fluffy. That was where Fred and George hid, secretly developing their products.

Seven years . . . all _over_.

Soon all of the Gryffindor graduates poured in, carrying knapsacks and purses. Their trunks will be magically brought to the train. There was a short silence for a while, which was broken by Lavender's sob. A few sniffles later, we were hugging and crying.

We trudged to the train station. We didn't ride the Thestrals. We wanted to spend our last moments making more memories. For the last time, we boarded the train. For some of us, it might not be the last as some were planning to be apprentices to the Professors. That's how much they don't want to leave Hogwarts behind.

The six of us, the original Dumbledore's Army which fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries (as they called it in the books, _Magical Events of the New Millennium: The Rise and Fall and Rise and Fall Again of Tom Marvolo Riddle _and _Harry Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Survived_), sat together in one compartment, playing endless games of Gobstones, Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap and of course, Truth or Dare. I was lucky that my parents also brought the extra battery packs because I kept clicking away happily. Even as they fell asleep, one by one.

Soon enough, Harry and I were the only ones left awake.

The compartment was quiet, except for the click of my shutter every once in a while. I realized that I needed to ask him the question. If I was able to ask Draco, who I never thought I'd ever become friends with, why not him?

"Any plans of going back?" I asked to begin the conversation.

"Not soon," he replied. "I want to prove myself first, and then go back to where it all began."

"I have to ask you something though," I said. I took a deep breath. "Why the hell were you going through most of the girls like running water?" He laughed at my question.

"I dunno," he replied. "I've never actually fallen in love." That surprised me.

"Why those gifts to all those girls, then?" I asked.

"I was jealous I guess," he said, shrugging. "I've been seeing a lot of couples here lately and I was wondering what that felt like, falling in love. Apparently, all those girls . . . they were never meant for me. I still don't know how love feels like."

_You should try being me,_ I thought_, caring for someone blindly, in the hope that he will fall in love with me soon enough when in fact, there was no chance of that happening at all._

"Do you know how many girls you've hurt?" Including me?

"I apologize for that . . . it was all an experiment. I'm pretty much in a hurry to find out how love feels. How it makes your stomach turn. How painful it is. It just so happened that in a few days after I get to know the girl . . . no results. Then the feelings go away. Then I find a new girl and the same things happen again. Then I forget how many times I'd done it because I easily forget that it wasn't serious at all."

"So . . . everything we've done before . . . do you remember them? Astronomy Camp? Draco saying I love you? Hot pockets?"

"Of course."

"Well, the things you said to me . . . were they serious at all?"

He thought for a minute. I was half-expecting his face to light up and he would smile. But instead, he shook his head.

"I remember everything . . . but not what I've said. They were just jokes, 'Mione. I hope you didn't take them seriously."

"N-no," I lied. "Of course not. Just curious, that's all."

The conversation stopped abruptly. Awkwardness was polluting the air so much that Crookshanks was looking at me slyly. I turned to the window again.

Ready, aim, _FIRE!_ My heart blew up into a million tiny pieces. Rejection and unmet expectations hit me in the face like a Bludger.

Before we went through the barrier, I gave away my letters and tokens of thanks.

"You'll be in touch over the summer, right?" Ron asked when I gave him my gift and letter

"Of course," I said, hugging him.

I went through the barrier with Luna; Ron, Ginny and Neville were to Apparate by themselves. Just in time, I saw Harry, who went on ahead.

"Harry!" I called and ran over to him.

"Thought you'd leave without saying goodbye, eh?" he said.

"Oh shut up, Harry," I replied. Realizing that he didn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore, I asked, "So . . . where are you going to live?"

"Grimmauld Place," he replied simply.

"Oh," I fished the letter and the small pouch from my pocket. "I want you to have this. So you won't forget."

"What made you think I'll ever forget you anyway?" he asked. Then, he hugged me. It was probably the best surprise hug of my life. "Good luck with University."

"Yours too. And Auror Academy," I said. I heard a familiar car horn sound.

"Your parents are here," he said. "I'll miss you, Hermione."

"I'll miss you too," I said, hugging him one more time. He began walking away with his stuff, probably finding a place to Apparate or fly away safely.

I watched him move farther and farther, and then grabbed my camera just in time to catch a picture of him, untidy hair and all, a few feet away from the barrier between platforms nine and ten. When he disappeared from view, I tried to get used to him being gone.

When I was in the car, I imagined him reading the letter, but I shook my head. Thinking about him was unhealthy. I had to stop.

For the meantime, I had to forget being Hermione Granger, Heroine of the Battle of Hogwarts and the Brightest Witch of Her Age. I was going to get used to being Hermione Granger, College Student.

I stowed my wand safely cushioned in my bedside table-drawer, determined to leave it there for a while.

I have to forget about the Wizarding World.

* * *

Sad, isn't it? Before you go right to the next chapter I would just like to say THANK YOU for the awesome awesome reviews! You guys kept me afloat :)) I love all my readers *HUGS*


	14. Dear Readers: The Play by Play

Dear Readers,

Yeah, it wasn't an ending, simply because (cue Death Eaters) IT'S—NOT—OHHHWWWVER YEEEEET!

HAHA XD

Okay. So here we go! The play by play of each chapter!

**1. The Comeback Part I**- Well, during the summer, we had research classes. That particular summer, several people in the class including him took up review classes for University entrance exams. That was when news broke out that he has a girlfriend from the review center. Apparently, the supposed girlfriend was his cousin.

**2. Intense Competition**-The reason why I introduced Draco in this chapter, is because one of my other guy best friends (not the Ron in Jaded) became a very vital part of the real life story. About the competition, well, I was always really great at English. It was my best subject. His was Math. And Physics. After the first grading, I was just surprised that he got a higher grade than me. That rarely ever happens.

**3. Writer's Block**-Well, "Draco" (Raymond) became my shoulder to cry on ever since. We'd hide behind the lockers in journalism room and I'd just him what was wrong. While we were in regular Research class, I was writing my fanfics. Well, "Harry" snatched my notebook and began reading all of it, which was mostly about him. He praised my work, but at the same time, I was sure he knew it was him.

**4. Where R U?** - During Saturdays, we had these special classes for Math which lasted only in the morning. Usually, my friends and I would go to the mall after to catch some cheap movies at the cinema (in some cinemas here, selected months old films are rerun at a very cheap price). One time, we went and I was the only one without a partner because everyone had their boyfriends. I asked "Harry" if he could come along, and so yeah, this conversation happened. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to come because he was "taking care of his baby brother." Later we'd found out that he was at the PTA meeting back at school.

**5. Trying to be Happy**- We have this thing in our city called the Boys and Girls week, where students get the chance to be school and city officials for a whole week. "Harry" was chosen to be a city official and I just a school official. On the last day, he came back holding a memory card and before we ate at a fast-food (celebratory sake), he excused himself just to get a picture printed. It took him around 20 mins to get back and his food was cold by then. I found out when we parted ways that he had fallen in love...again. "Draco" was first to know about my reaction next to "Ginny."

**6. The Fight**- after Boys and Girls week we had a quarterly exam. There was an upcoming convention for students and I'd signed up, but unfortunately, I lost the money for it (a big amount, mind you). The following day when my classmates were filling up the forms, I said out loud, "It's okay. It's not meant for me. I'm meant for bigger things like UP (one of the biggest Universities here) and the NSPC (a national level journalism contest)." Apparently he heard me and scoffed. "Are you sure? I don't think you're good enough." We didn't talk for a month since that day.

**7. The Dream**- yeah I was still angry at him, but that didn't stop me from having dreams about him. I had the same dream as what's written in the chapter. In about two weeks we had the qualifying contest and the awarding. At the awarding I lost, and then I was so surprised that he won. I just texted him my congratulations then later in the night he texted me back saying how sorry he was and everything. After that, we were okay again.

**8. Twice**-This was obviously prom. Now, Ginny here is different. She's not my best friend, she's another close friend. These details are exact and true. Well, except for me having the last dance with "Draco." My last dance was with a girl.

**9. The Hogwarts sports fest-**After our final exams we had no more regular classes so it's badminton day every day. Also, we had intramurals. He signed up for basketball and I signed up for scrabble. While training could see him playing from afar. His aura while playing basket ball was just...indescribable.

**10. Truth or Dare**-EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IS TRUE.

**11. Cream Puff-** before we started practice session we had a recollection. It was a day where you get to collect your thoughts and look back on the past years. And in this event THEY FINALLY MADE UP! During practice we usually had breaks that lasted a few hours long so we were allowed to go out of school. On the first day, we went to a bakery and bought cream puffs. We didn't return for practice but we did go back to school because we had to practice for our last hosting stint the following day.

**12. Instincts**-I found out in the summer. The actual event happened in the summer; I just changed it to fit and everything. The reason why I chose pansy Parkinson is that most people in my class hated the class president, which was also the girl he fell in love with during the trip. Harry sort of became her rebound because she and her actual boyfriend fought.

**13. Goodbyes**- well, graduation was sad. And yes, I did confront him about these things. Draco her is a different person, now he's the crush that I had back in freshman year. So yeah after graduation I just watched him disappear...and we haven't talked since. We've seen each other in the mall, but it barely lasted 10 seconds.

Okay so that's it. Thank you for being with me in the past few months. I hope that you have enjoyed as much as I have.

I shall post again if I have the title. You can help me! Suggest a title for the third part, COLORS ARE A MUST! Like what I have done for _Jaded Emerald_ and _Rustic Amber_. The only thing I've thought of so far is _**A Crimson Ruby Heart**_. Which is so **_BLEH._**

So that's it for now. I hope to catch you all next time! Hoping that you'll read my other fics as well! :))

ADIEU!


	15. Sequel is UP!

Hello everyone!

The final instalment of the Jaded Emerald Trilogy has been uploaded.

It is called Bluer Than Blue.

You can go check it on my profile.

Please alert, favourite and review!

Thanks!

Love and sugar quills,

~mspolapotter


End file.
